1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment method and a substrate treatment apparatus for treating a substrate with a treatment liquid. Examples of the substrate to be treated include semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for FED (Field Emission Display) devices, substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photo masks, ceramic substrates and substrates for solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In production processes for semiconductor devices and the like, a higher temperature phosphoric acid aqueous solution is supplied as an etching liquid to a front surface of a substrate formed with a silicon nitride film, as required, for etching off the silicon nitride film. US Patent Application No. 2012/074102 A1 discloses a substrate treatment apparatus of a single substrate treatment type in which a phosphoric acid aqueous solution having a temperature around its boiling point is supplied to a substrate held by a spin chuck.